Cheesy Movies
by ksm013
Summary: OshitarixOC. I'll never understand why he would stay up late just to watch "his" sappy romance movies. What does those movies do to him anyway? Maybe someday I'll know why.Maybe...


Cheesy Movies

By: ksm013

Genre: romance/general

Pairing: oshitarixoc

A/N: I don't know if some of you would understand this one-shot. This is a "sneak peek" to my upcoming fanfic. Please enjoy and review after...I would very much appreciate that.

* * *

'_Meet me by the Bench.'_ I received a text message from the ever genius of Hyotei . What was this man thinking? Sending messages in the middle of classes…didn't he know that his reputation can be damaged for this?_(Though I'm pretty sure he won't be discovered, he is a genius after all...he's got ways)_ Well…I'm the one to talk. I opened my cell phone as well. _'Sure, what time?'_ I send him a reply as I sneak my phone below my desk so that sensei won't see. Not long after I receive a reply. _'4:00 p.m. don't be late. I'll be waiting. See you there...sweetie:D' _I giggled at his lousy attempt of flirting.

I shut my phone close and grinned.

"Miss Ikeda!" I, out of reflexes, jumped off my seat as our teacher called my attention.

"Yes sir?" I hear the whole class laugh their asses off at my reaction. Great Tomiko…you have ways of catching people's attention. Great…just great.

When I was sure that the teacher isn't shooting his deadly glares at me I sat down. I waited for our teacher to end his non-stop monologue with the black board and officially end class. Soon enough the bell rang and the race against the students for the school gates officially started. I, being the competitive person that I am, wasn't the one to loose to this race. For I, Ikeda Tomiko, has someone to meet. I am to meet the genius, hopeless romantic, kansai man of Hyotei Gakuen, Oshitari Yuushi, by the park benches. The bench where we would often meet. The bench that we technically own. I raced my out of the gates of Rikkai University high school division and made my way to the park.

I made sure that nobody got in my way to my destination. I arrived on time and got minutes to spare for he hasn't arrived yet. How lame…telling me to arrive on time when he himself isn't on time.

"Wow, you're unusually early today. Are you excited to meet me babe?"

I hear someone whisper to my ears. No questions are needed…it's Yuushi. Nobody but him would dare wrap his arms around my shoulder behind my back.

"Actually I just want to get this thing over with."

"Oh, babe I'm deeply hurt. You don't want me here?" I hear him say in a "hurt" voice.

"Nah, I'm just wondering why you can't wait for us to go home to talk to me. It's not like we live in different houses right now."

That's right people, Yuushi and I live on the same roof now. Thanks to our wonderful parents.

_"You're both engaged now. You should already be trained to live together. It's won't be long until you both move out anyway." _That's what my mother would always say whenever I ask her why. The evil woman….

"I'm just here to give this to you. I don't want my sister giving all those weird comments on 'young love', she's just jealous because she's old." I shrugged as I remember her older sister. That woman is insane…I gotta tell you that.

"So what is it? That better be notes for Chemistry. I needed that badly."

I gave him a joke smile as I remember my worst subject of all. _(Though I highly doubt that it's different from my other successfully failed subjects)_

"Wait and see. Just don't open it now. Wait till we go home." What's the point of giving it here if I will open it at home? I will never get what a man's mind is made of. Ego perhaps?

We walked home together and talked about random stuff.

"So how's training going? Is Ahou-be(1) still pissing you off?" We talked mostly about his training due to the fact that his team mates are far more interesting than my current teammates in the soccer team. He has experienced the events in middle school that I haven't had the chance to do. I'm in high school now and life has been boring, really boring. He's already tasted every spice that is used to make life at the very least likable.

On the way home I was debating if I should open the gift and piss him off or just respect his ways. Good thing God made an extremely conscientious conscious if it weren't for that I would have ripped off the gift all in all and didn't even care if the thing's inside were to fall off.

We were greeted by the maids when we barged in the house. I quickly went to my room and threw my bags aside. I sat down on my bed and looked at the gift. Questions flooded my mind on what was inside? What will this thing do? Will this explode? All those questions that can never be answered unless I open the gift. As much as I want to open the gift I can't. I was afraid of what the thing holds. The mysteries that are waiting to be uncovered behind the neatly covered box. What if it's a sorry to say I don't want you in my life' note…I didn't want that to happen. I hate to admit it but the boy has grown on me. Even though he used to be the obnoxious genius whose ego never gets tired of growing. I didn't want him out of my life; neither do I want him to shut me out of his life. He's much too precious for me.

I sucked up all the fear that has covered me and faced the gift that lies before me. I shall open it and think about the positive. Or I'll just accept what ever comes in my way. 5…4…3…2…1…and it's open. A note fell off and I read it.

_Tomiko,_

_Hey Babe! This is for the most wonderful woman that I have ever been with. Maybe you're wondering why I gave you something. Well consider this as give away. I remembered when you asked me what is the best gift Kami-sama or anyone has given me. You have been bugging me about this for about a week. Haha...do you remember? Well anyways…I'm here to show it to you. Look inside the box…. ------Yuushi_

I was excited to look and finally know what it was. I removed the additional cover to his best "gift" and found….a mirror. I saw my reflection and smiled. I have to thank him for this.

…I wonder where he got this idea from…..probably one of his cheesy movie collections again. It may be cheesy but it sure made me realize how sweet a man can be.

~end~

(1) Ahou=moron or idiot if I'm not mistaken. She's referring to Atobe.

Reviews are very much welcome. I want to know how I did and if anyone understood this one-shot.


End file.
